Diana Rigg
Diana Rigg (1938 - ) Film Deaths * [[On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969)|''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1969)]] '' 'Teresa 'Tracy' Di Vincenzo Bond: Shot in the head when Ilse Steppat machine-guns her car while driving past with Telly Savalas; her body is shown afterwards when George Lazenby gets back in the car and discovers that she's been hit.'' (Thanks to Claire)'' * ''Julius Caesar (1970)' Portia: Commits suicide (off-screen) by swallowing hot coals. Her death is mentioned by Jason Robards. * Theatre of Blood' (Much Ado About Murder) '(1973) Lionheart: Hit on the head with an awards statuette by a homeless woman during a struggle in the burning theatre; she dies in the arms of her father (Vincent Price), who then carries her body up to the roof before falling to his death. ''(Thanks to Anastasia) * ''Evil Under the Sun (1982)' Stuart-Marshall: Strangled by Nicholas Clay in a grotto; her body is shown lying on the beach when Peter Ustinov examines it, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. In the scene before Peter's examination of the body, the "body" lying on the beach isn't Diana, but Jane Birkin playing dead with her face covered, as part of their scheme to create an alibi. See also Louise Delamere in the 1991 version. * ''Cannon Movie Tales: Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) (1987) Queen: Rapidly ages to death and crumbles to dust after she breaks the magic mirror. ''(Thanks to Drew) TV Deaths * ''Oresteia (The Serpent Son) (1979) Clytemnestra: Killed (I don't know the exact method, but I assume she was stabbed to death) by her son (Anton Lesser), in revenge for her murder of her husband (Denis Quilley). I haven't seen this mini-series, but I'm familiar with the history/myth. * 'Hedda Gabler (1981)' Gabler: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head (I haven't seen this version, but I'm familiar with the story). * '''King Lear (1984 TV) [Regan]: : Poisoned by her sister (Dorothy Tutin). She is still alive (albeit very ill) when we last see her; her off-screen death is revealed when a messenger brings the news. Her body is not shown. * Bleak House (1985)' Honoria Dedlock: Dies of exposure/pneumonia in a cemetery. * ''Rebecca (1997) Danvers: Dies after Charles Dance falls down a flight of stairs while trying to carry her out of the burning building; it's unclear whether it was the fall or smoke inhalation that killed her. ''(Thanks to Brian) * ''Murder In Mind; Suicide (2003) Craig: Commits suicide by taking an overdose who makes it look like a murder disguised as a suicide in order to frame Nick Reding * 'Doctor Who: The Crimson Horror (2013)' Gillyflower'': Shot to death by Dan Starkey, causing her to fall over a staircase; she dies as the alien parasite on her body detaches itself. *Game of Thrones: The Queen's Justice (2017) '''[''Olenna Tyrell]: Drinks poison given to her by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau so she could have a peaceful death. Notable Relatives * Mother of Rachael Stirling Gallery dianarigg (1).jpg|Diana Rigg in Evil Under the Sun dianariggdoctorwho.png|Diana Rigg in Doctor Who: The Crimson Horror dianariggtheatreofblood.png|Diana Rigg in Theatre of Blood Rigg, Diana Rigg, Diana Rigg, Diana Rigg, Diana Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:BBC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:James Bond Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:The Great Muppet Caper cast members Category:The Worst Witch cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Douglas Hickox Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Actors who died in Guy Hamilton Movies